Just Pretend
by Review Mage Mari
Summary: Haruhi accepts an invitation to the exclusive Ouran Host Club, the place to be for the wealthy and prominent. Can she find happiness even if it's just pretend? AU. Haruhi x Tamaki
1. Welcome, Mademoiselle!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

TamakixHaruhi pairing. My second fanfic; first for Ouran, and it's an AU. If you like AU, then read on! Warning: mature characters. Don't forget to leave your mark. Review please! XD

**Just Pretend**

**Chapter 1: Welcome, Mademoiselle!  
**

A black jaguar rolled down the curb, pulled to a stop, and parked. The driver's window rolled down, and a dark-haired woman looked up to read the pink neon light on the wall of a non-descript building. The sign's brightness, a stark contrast to the night, is a sore to the eyes of the prudes. But the woman is no prude, and she has found the place she's looking for.

The place is not popular, in the usual sense. In fact, it does not have hordes of people scrambling in line to get pass the red line, the burly bouncer, and the black metallic door, because there is no need for such trivia. Truth be told the place does not even have a guest list; entrance is solely by invitation.

The maitre d' knows everyone who comes to patronize the place; knows them not only by name, face, or status, but also sources wealth, nature of power, and intricate details of personality and perversions among others. The boss is very strict with his clientele.

In this secluded part of the city, only the rich came to party.

She had received the invitation by courier mail a month ago. It had arrived in a gold envelop. She had disregarded the letter as a petty waste of time; had not even opened it until earlier this evening, when she sat alone opposite an empty chair and a candlelit dinner. She had waited two hours. He called to say he's not coming, and so she stood up, blew the candles, and left the cold food untouched.

She stands now in front of the grand door, the gold envelop in hand. From it she took out a gold key, her invitation into the Ouran Host Club.

With the door unlocked, she turned the handle and was met with loud blaring noise of nightclub music and people shouting on top of their lungs to be heard by another. She had not expected the scene of sweaty, scantily-clad bodies dancing, gyrating very close to one another; men and women caught within the frenzied atmosphere of disco music, free liquor, and hazy smoke. She was disgusted. She expected something -- classy.

_What were you thinking_, she berated her self. "Filthy club," she said, disgusted.

Standing like a statue on that vibrating room, she was bound to be bumped by someone, and pushed onto the dance floor, if she doesn't move her ass out of there. And so she turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon, my pretty?," an outrageously cheery male voice asked from behind. He grabbed her elbow and swung her toward a recluse area and caught her face to face.

xoxoxoxoxo

She stared up into happy blue eyes.

The man, she noticed was tall and blonde, has a big radiant smile on his face. _An idiot_, she thought.

"Get your hands off me," she commanded, and pulled her elbow away from the strange man.

"Forgive me mademoiselle. I do not mean to upset you," he returned to pacify her. "I have not introduced my self. I am Tamaki, at your service," he said, and in a very princely manner gave her a deep bow.

"Do not expect me to give you my name," she said curtly.

"Oh, no I do not, Mademoiselle Haruhi," he said clearly to tease her.

She opened her mouth to admonish his insolence, but was beaten to it by another man's interjection.

"Is that a way to treat a first-time guest?," said the tall dark-haired man with glasses to the _now_ brooding blonde man. He turned his attention to her and said, "Please excuse Tamaki-senpai's audacity, Fujioka-san. My name is Ootori Kyoya, maitre d', at your service.

Let me show you around. I hope this loud music has not disappointed you so much, Fujioka-san. There are other rooms in Ouran that I think you will find more to your liking," Kyouya said, while offering his hand to her.

Hesitating just for a second, Haruhi took Kyouya's arm and allowed him to lead her away from the noise into a sound-proof door and up a grand staircase to the second floor leaving the comically outraged Tamaki behind.

The entire floor was impeccably designed, and was quiet and bright that she felt like she warped into another world.

"Why do you know my name?," she finally asked.

He turned his head, adjusted his glasses, to look at her, and said, "In Ouran, Fujioka-san, we know much more than names. You have received the golden key, no?"

She nodded.

"Elite clientele come here to have fun as what is written in your invitation letter. You can avail of the same. Downstairs you can party like a wild animal."

She frowned at the suggestion. He took notice.

"Up here, it is calmer. Wealthy and prominent people, such as your self, come here to dine first class, relax in the spa, and luxuriate in many other things. Client satisfaction and privacy are of topmost priority here in Ouran," he explained with a cordial smile.

She relaxed, and gave him a little smile.

"There's another entrance, by the way, if you do not want to go through the chaos downstairs," he pointed to a door down the long hallway.

She looked to where he pointed, and was amazed at the size of the place, including the numerous doors that may just lead to other dimensions she's only beginning to imagine.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks for reading! Help me improve by telling me what you think. Okey? XD


	2. Up, Up, and Away!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

My second installment. Hope you like it!

I posted this earlier. Found some spelling and grammar errors, so I edited.

-

-

**Just Pretend**

**Chapter 2: Up, Up, and Away!**

Inside the private music lounge a handsome auburn-haired man is crooning in a soft rich baritone, along the violin accompaniment of another man sharing strikingly identical je ne sais quoi and mischievous features. With their languid grace and teasing eyes the duo is undeniably charming all the women inside the dimly lit room.

There is no sound above the singing. All is quietly listening, entranced in the twin's love song about a fool who lives to give love, but knows no love at all.

Haruhi had to close her eyes. She let herself be drowned in the melody; the pang in her heart welling.

Earlier she had refused the bouquet of red roses, the platter of hor d' vores, and company of fine-looking hosts, but accepted the glass of champagne the maitre d' offered. Now she is downing her second.

The audience sighed when the song ended; generously applauding the performance. The twins bowed with flourish.

Haruhi brushed her smarting eyes, downed the last of her drink then started for the bar. "Don't get sentimental over a love song," she told herself off. She needed stronger alcohol.

She made her way across the room, zigzagging around tables occupied by giggling patronesses and their dutiful hosts.

"What can I get you pretty miss?," asked the bartender whose eyeing her plunging neckline naughtily.

She ignored his look, and dismissed him with plain, cold "Vodka".

She drank it straight with just a hint of squint in her eyes. The alcohol stung against her throat, slithering its way down to her stomach. Warmth spread from her chest, up her neck, and all over her slightly flushed face.

"A woman who likes her drinks hard, eh?," asked someone from behind her. The mischief in the voice is shamefully apparent.

Haruhi didn't bother to turn and look at whose talking to her. She was playing with one long lock of her hair. "And what if I do?," she asked.

"Haha! Then it a lucky night for us. We challenge you to a drinking contest!" came the childish declaration.

With an eyebrow arched up, she turned, and flatly asked, "What is it for me?"

"Uh-oh. Hikaru, little miss seems not interested," said auburn-head 1 to auburn-head 2.

"Uh-huh. We have to think of something Kaoru," said auburn-head 2, the one called Hikaru.

"We'll just have to make this game a little interesting then, brother," replied Kaoru, who was auburn-head 1.

"Winner gets to take the loser home!," the identical twins said in unison, mischief glinting their eyes.

A smile formed on Haruhi's lips. "It's unfortunate for you two. I'm in no mood to turn that offer down. Show-off what you got then." And so the challenge was accepted.

Two sets of perfectly white teeth were grinning from ear to ear.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-

Thank goodness Kyoya was there to save him. Tamaki brushed his hand over his ruffled hair. He straightened the front of his pale blue jacket and frowned at the creases on his pants. That contessa was seriously a handful.

Now, out of the door, he walked down the bright hallway, and heard three merry voices making a ruckus.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-

"HAHAHAHAHA!," Kaoru fell down laughing, and dragged his equally jovial brother down with him, to slump against the wall.

"Thaa-at was fun (hic)!," Hikaru said. His head leaning on his brother's shoulder.

"Hahaha…HAHAHA!," she laughed without inhibition, and dropped to her knees as well, her dark green cocktail dress billowing. "Betcha yah dinah think I'd beat cha up, huh? Hahahaha!"

"Hey (hic)! Who sez weh're beat?" "Take kah look at yerself. Yer the one whoz beat!." The two said one after the other.

"Yerright!, she protested. "Look whoz hiccough-ing…(hic!)"

"HAHAHAHAHA!," the three burst out hysterically.

Haruhi could not remember when she had last laughed as much as she did tonight.

Tears were wetting the corners of eyes, her belly aching from too much contraction, not to mention the weight of five shots of alcohol in the pit of her stomach (the twin had just as much), and breathing came as gasps every second.

"Let loose," they had told her. "Let the moment take you, and lift you up, up, and away!"

She did. Her sadness, a thousand light years away. Yes, she was happy that she did.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-

"Kaoru! Hikaru!"

The three looked who's called. Their laughter still lingering in the air.

Tamaki couldn't believe the sight before him. The usually composed twin were flopped on the floor with backs slumped against the wall, poise long gone. Across the couple was Mademoiselle Haruhi, who was barely keeping her trunk up with her quaking arms. The three flashed him toothed smiles.

"Fujioka-san, what happened here?," Tamaki asked, a worried frown on this face, testing her orientation.

She looked up at him, giggled, and yawned. "We were juz havin' a little fun," she explained, with eyes showing signs of impending sleep.

"There's noh need (hic) to fuss Tamaki-senpai. We'll take Haruhi-chan home."

"No, you are not Kaoru," was Tamaki's straight reply. "I will take Fujioka-san home."

With that said, Tamaki bent down and picked up a startled Haruhi, her frail body dangling in his arms. Tamaki was already near the door down the hallway, when Hikaru said to his brother, "We did a good job, neh?"

"Yes, we did. Seems like we won another game again," Kaoru said to his brother.

Two sets of perfectly white teeth were grinning from ear to ear.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-

A/N:

I'd like to thank Mabelle for her review. Much appreciation! I'll quote her.

'Oh, "Je ne sai quo" is literally translated as "I don't know what" it is used when there is something unidentifable about a person that draws you to them. Usually it is charisma, but some people may try to use that phrase as a literal definition for charisma and sophistication.'

If you find something wrong or odd in the way I write, please feel free to tell me. That will help me improve. Give love, and review! XD


	3. Stay

**Disclaimer: **No one would ever think I own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I'm just an escaped artist. Lol!

Here comes the third parcel. I'm happy you guys liked this story so far. You can read my bioprofile, if you're wondering why I take so long to update. XD

R&R please!

-

**Just Pretend**

**Chapter 3: Stay**

-

"Put meh down. Hey, pu-ut me down I say. Please, reealy I can wahk on my own feet." Haruhi squirmed and protested to no avail. Tamaki's hold on her just got more determined to keep her still.

Tamaki paid her no heed, keeping a quietly stern face. He cradled her back and shifted her weight to one arm. He was surprised with how little the feisty woman weighed. He turned the door handle with his freed hand, and stepped out into the chilly midnight air.

It's mid-February and the cold was expected. It's intensity bore deeply and brought a wave of shiver over his body. He felt her body shake too, raked by more furious shivering.

"Damn, it's frea-kin' co-old," she said in between trembling teeth.

He took one look at her quivering lips. _This girl is really frail_, he thought. He tucked her even closer to his chest to warm as much surface of her body as he can.

"Where did you park?" He asked.

"Str-raight 'head. Black j'guar." Her alcohol-induced liveliness sodden by the cold.

-o-

From the outside nobody would suspect that Tamaki's driving a car that is not his, and that he has on the passenger seat a hopelessly drunk unconscious woman. She had fallen asleep; not quite unexpected. He drove in silence, once in a while throwing a glance down to the crumpled body next to him. He's on the highway now, driving at 100 kph. He saw the exit, took it, and drove on toward the plush side of the city.

-o-

Haruhi opened her eyes groggily to the sound of shuffling feet, a thump, a loud crash, and a hissed "Dammnit!" It was dark and she was straining to see.

"Gomen, Fujioka-san. I bumped on…," Tamaki began to explain.

"Just get me to bed," she said sleepily.

He has his hands full, so he didn't bother to grope for the lights. He opted to move very carefully this time not wanting to send more things crashing on the marble floor. He thought it's funny to have such a big house and to not have a single servant around to welcome the mistress home. He didn't need to guess where her bedroom is. He took the wooden staircase to the second floor, and entered the biggest door he found. Kyoya-san was precise with directions.

His vision was now adjusted to the dark, and he could see that she definitely lives an affluent life. Her bedroom was carpeted from wall to wall, spacious, and opulently decorated. Rich curtains cover a wall of tall windows.

She shifted under his arms reminding him of why he's inside this bedroom. At the center is a four-poster bed where he gently deposited her. She murmured an incomprehensible sound. _She looks peaceful when she sleeps_, he thought as he looked down on her. He chuckled remembering how mad-like she acted not so long ago. He eased his hold and withdrew from her.

"Stay."

He was surprised; not because she talked, but with what was spoken. "What?" He had to ask.

"Stay with me."

Tamaki reached out his hand to feel her forehead. She's feverish, but her extremities are cold. He grabbed the heater remote control lying on the bedside table, and punched some buttons to increase the room temperature.

He HTamaki scanned the rest of the room and true enough found two mahogany doors were on each far end of the room. Tamaki took the door to the toilet and bath, flicked on the switch, and got flooded with light. He opened a few bathroom drawers here and there, and found a fresh towel and a bottle of aspirin. He filled a glass with water, and damped the towel.

When he got back, he saw her propped herself up on an elbow. She's cradling her obviously aching head in one hand.

He strode quickly to her bed, and seated himself by her side. He leaned her to himself in one gentle motion to support her weight up. "Here take this Fujioka-san. Open your mouth and drink this down," Tamaki instructed her, coaxing her to take the pill and the glass of cool water.

"Tha-nk you," she croaked, and swallowed.

She handed him back the glass, and dropped down to bed into dreamland.

He patted the damp towel on her heated forehead, cheeks, and neck. He debated for half a second, and proceeded to pat quickly the area between her plunging necklines, then moved on to smooth the towel over her arms, feet, and legs, all throughout respecting her modesty. Satisfied, he tucked her warm under downy sheets.

She stirred. He kept still.

She opened two glazed eyes, stared up at him, and said in slow broken voice, "Please don't leave..."

A breath passed. His.

She reached out, tugged at his sleeve, begging him with those wide brown eyes.

He told himself he had no choice, and so laid next to her.

She turned to her side facing him, and held his gaze. She stroked her fingers on his reddening (if that can be seen against the darkness) cheeks. Without shyness or doubt she lifted her chin to brush a soft kiss on his lips.

Then buried her face on his chest, breathing-in his scent. "Hmm... you smell sweet," she said in a very dreamy tone. "I know you'd come. Don't leave me now, Mori..."

He stretched out his taut muscles, stroke her hair, and let out a long sigh.

- o -

Convinced that she's in an unbroken sleep, Tamaki removed the arm she had wrapped across his chest, stood, and entered the other mahogany door wondering if Kyoya needs to know what happened tonight.

-tbc-

Yeehee! I'm so happy to get this down. Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Kauro, Hikaru, and now Mori. I wonder when will Honey be out? Hehe.


End file.
